


Christmas Lights

by a-winchester-fairytale (unleash_your_imagination)



Series: 12 Days of Chirstmas 2017 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Parades, Reader-Insert, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unleash_your_imagination/pseuds/a-winchester-fairytale





	Christmas Lights

After speaking with the third witness for the day, the three of you stopped at the diner before heading back to the motel.

You kept looking nervously at the time on your watch, but whenever Sam asked you about it you just shook your head. You even had Dean looking concerned, but you knew you couldn’t say anything until it was too late for them to protest. As it got darker, the street came to life with brightly colored lights strung across the streets, and light covered garland along every store window and door. You politely asked the waitress for three coffees to go. When she gave them to you, you handed one to each of the brothers and then briskly walked past the impala and toward the lights.

“Where are you going?” Dean called out to you.

“The Christmas parade.” You answered, pointing down the street. “Please?” You turned and begged, pulling out the best set of puppy dog eyes you could muster.

“Are we seriously doing this?” Sam asked, glancing over to his brother.

“I guess so.” Dean answered, chuckling a little at your childish attempt to persuade them to accompany you.

“What for?”

“Because I want to.” You replied, a smile on your face. You winked at them and turned to walk away. Dean smirked at you because he knew Sam wouldn’t argue with you. He tapped his brother on the shoulder and followed behind you. 

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes, but he relented, jogging a few steps until he had caught up to where you were.

Dean watched with amusement as you bounced around, a huge smile on your face, when the local high school marching band led the line of brightly colored lights. Their tubas and bass drums wrapped in lights, and the trombones draped in silver garland did nothing to dim the sound of Carol of the Bells that they played as they marched in time down the street.

Behind them came a myriad of brightly colored floats with children dressed as elves, oversized presents, and adorned with santa hats and candy canes. The firetrucks with their sirens and lights flashing were followed by several antique cars covered in lights. There were jeeps with wreaths on the spare tires and reindeer horns on the hood. The cheering of the crowd almost drowned out the sounds of Christmas songs blaring from their speakers. 

“You’re awful quiet.” Dean pointed out, noticing the faraway look on Sam’s face and growing a little concerned.

“I just can’t stop thinking about what that witness said.” Sam pointed out. 

“You’re right. We should head back and get started with research.” You sighed, grateful that you had gotten to at least enjoy most of the parade. That was more than you really thought you would get the two of them to do.

“Why don’t you take the car back to the motel and get started. We’ll join you in a little bit.” Dean offered, handing the keys over to him.

“How are you guys going to get back?” Sam asked, taking the keys from him.

“Don’t worry, Sammy. I’ll figure it out.” Dean told him. Sam looked back and forth between the two of you, shrugged, and headed back to the motel.

“You didn’t have to do that.” You said, surprised.

“I know.” Dean answered looking back at your face. “You’re having fun though. Besides, I hate research.” He added, winking at you and you smiled.

“Thanks, Dean.” You whispered, your eyes locked together for a moment. Your faces lit up in shades of blue, and red, and green. Kids ran around the two of you hollering between each other as their parents tried desperately to keep up with them. A siren from the firetruck inching down the street sounded right beside where the two of you stood and you jumped at the unexpected sound. The two of you laughed at the fact that it scared you, breaking the moment. Dean put his arm around your shoulders and pulled you to him, lightly kissing the top of your hair through his laughter.


End file.
